1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding filter for a plasma display panel and an EMI shielding filter for plasma display panel using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display device often includes a plasma display panel having a discharge cell defined by an address electrode, a scan electrode and a sustain electrode, and phosphors being applied to the discharge cell; and a drive unit for driving the plasma display panel. The plasma display device displays images through the generation of visible rays in response to excitation of phosphors by the action of ultraviolet rays generated upon gas discharge.
Plasma display devices often suffer from high-level generation of electromagnetic waves in the plasma display panel during a driving process thereof. For this reason, a plasma display device may be fabricated with a separate electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding fitter for blocking electromagnetic waves to the front or display side of the plasma display panel.
Alternatively, the EMI shielding filter is fabricated by the formation of a transparent conductive layer on a separate base such as film or glass substrate. However, such a transparent conductive layer and separate base such as film or glass substrate increase production costs of plasma display devices.